


Supernaturally Glee

by thenewpyt



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewpyt/pseuds/thenewpyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Glee kids have a new p.e coach. And he might just be the most interesting one yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernaturally Glee

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from [this](http://sugarfreepopcorn.tumblr.com/post/14155674331/supernatural-glee) photoset. It was too funny to not write something out.

|||

Rachel had finished dressing out and was currently standing in the middle of the gym, her red McKinley shirt and gym shorts blending in with the rest of her class. Kurt sat on the floor, looking fabulous as usual, feeling the need to add accessory to his outfit with a sweatband. He glared at the line of dodgeballs stretched across the floor. He hated dodgeball. And he cursed whoever had decided to invent it. The rest of the class was spread out around the gym in little huddles, not doing much more than talking, as their gym teacher still hadn’t shown up yet.

Kurt sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. “What sort of sadist decides to make us play dodgeball on their first day?”

She shrugged and glanced around the gym. There were only a few other glee club members in P.E with them. Tina and Mike were sitting together against the bleachers laughing and smiling. Santana, Mercedes and Quinn were listening to something Brittany was saying. Rory was sitting in the middle of the floor next to Artie looking worriedly at the balls on the floor. He had mentioned to Rachel he had never played dodgeball.

Five minutes into class, the gym doors were flung open, drawing everyone’s attention. A man in a white shirt and red shorts and tube socks with a sweatband that matched Kurt’s made his way to the middle of the floor and stopped. Blowing his whistle he looked around the gym.

“My name is Coach Winchester. Today, you will have the honor of playing one of the greatest games ever invented. Line up in front of me and we’ll sort you into teams.”

He waited until everyone stood in front of him and studied them. To Rachel it kind of felt as if he were staring into her soul. It was a bit uncomfortable. After what felt like ages, he stopped staring them down.

Pointing at Artie and Santana he spoke, “Wheels, Girly. You two are team captains. Wheels, you start.”

It didn’t take long for the teams to be picked. Artie had ended up with Rachel, Kurt, Tina and Rory, while Santana had Brittany, Quinn, Mike and Mercedes. There were a few other students here and there, but they all knew it was going to be a battle of the glee club. Dean pointed each team to the far ends of the gym and blew his whistle. The teams took off running and from there on it was chaos.

In the few minutes they had played, Mike had pegged Rachel in the boob, and Artie was sideswiped by a ball from Mercedes. Rory was very nearly in the fetal position trying to avoid the massive amount of balls Santana was throwing. Kurt held a ball in his hands and was about to throw it when Quinn smacked him in the face and knocked him to the floor. He sat there momentarily unsure of what to do. Dean looked at him and shook his head.

“Walk it off.”


End file.
